


i really like you.mp3

by vivijpg



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, as the dubbed president of the dadong nation, dadong, handami, ur welcome, yoohyeon is basically an annoying cupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivijpg/pseuds/vivijpg
Summary: yoobin and handong like each other.yoohyeon is annoying.





	i really like you.mp3

**Author's Note:**

> dadong dadong dadonG DADONG DADONG

“She likes you, you know.”

 

“Who does?”

 

“Dongie.”

 

“Well thank god for that.” Yoobin glances at Yoohyeon over the top of her book. She’s sitting at the end of Yoobin’s bed with her Nintendo Switch in hand, aggressively mashing the buttons with her tongue poking out between her lips.

 

“Do you like her?”

 

Yoobin’s heart flutters at that question. She does. She really _really_ does. And she desperately wants to scream from the rooftops that yes, she would love to start _something_ with Handong. However, she just huffs quietly before answering, “Of course I do. I like you. I like all the members.” Her eyes return to her book and she nestles deeper into her bed. She really doesn’t want to have this conversation right now.

 

But why did she think she’d get peace and quiet with Yoohyeon in her room.

 

Suddenly, Yoohyeon is peering at her over the top of the book, her eyes staring into Yoobin’s, “You’re pretty dense.”

 

Yoobin just groans and pulls her book closer to her face, trying to block out Yoohyeon.

 

“Go be annoying somewhere else.”

 

“But- “

 

“I just really don’t want to talk about this. We’re all just friends.”

 

She felt the weight on the bed change as Yoohyeon sidles up next to her and lays down, so Yoobin shuffles over to make some room.

 

“Sorry Yoob.”

 

“If you call me that again you can definitely get out.”

 

Yoobin glances at the other girl and she chuckles and Yoohyeon quickly pecks her on the cheek.

 

“Alright, this topic is out of bounds... for now.” Yoohyeon grins broadly and returns her attention to her game.

 

Yoobin discards her book and watches her friend play. But her mind is elsewhere.

 

_Does she really like me?_

 

* * *

 

Days pass and Yoobin tries to forget about what Yoohyeon said. She did try. Honestly.

 

But her gaze would always find its way to Handong. During practice. In the waiting room of a music show. She’d just stare. Sometimes Handong would stare back but Yoobin wouldn’t notice. She’d be too busy lost in her daydreams. Thinking about what it’d be like to be with Handong. And it wouldn’t be until Yoohyeon’s waving a hand in front of her face or Bora’s biting her shoulder that she’d be awoken from her trance. Then her face would glow bright red from embarrassment and she’d quickly look away.

 

But she’d notice in her peripheral vision that Handong would still be looking at her. And she’d always be too scared to look back at the girl again. It was starting to become routine. But it was a routine Yoobin wanted to break, and soon.

 

* * *

 

The seven members all finally had a free day in their schedule together, and even though they spend their working days as a group, they wanted their free time to be in each other’s company.

 

They ordered food in, played video games and watched movies late into the night. Eventually, each of the girls trickled to their rooms one by one, all in various states of exhaustion, leaving Yoobin and Handong as the only ones in the livingarea.

 

Handong was lying on the sofa with her head in Yoobin’s lap and the younger girl didn’t mind one bit. They were like that for a while. But the silence between them was eventually broken.

 

“Hey... Yoobin?”

 

Yoobin manages a low grunt in response.

 

“I like you.”

 

It takes a moment for the comment to register through Yoobin’s mind but when it does, her hand pauses it’s task of flicking through television channels. She’s surprised Handong actually confessed to her. And that Handong did it before she could do it herself.

 

“Yoobin, did you hear me? I like you.” The voice is quieter this time.

 

“Well, I like you too-“

 

A sigh escapes the Chinese girl. “I mean I like you as more than a friend, Yoobin.”

 

Yoobin looks down at the head that was in her lap. It was turned towards her stomach now, peach coloured hair covering its features. She carefully tucks the hair behind the girl’s ear then rests her hand on her cheek.

 

“I know Handong.”

 

Handong glances upward and notices a tiny smirk on Yoobin’s lips. “What do you mean you know?”

 

Handong is blushing now, Yoobin can feel the faint heat radiating through her palm.

 

“I have my sources.” She focuses her attention back to the television and starts channel surfing again. “And by the way, I like you too.”

 

They stay like that for a few minutes until Handong sits up and settles herself in Yoobin’s lap, her fingers playing with the ends of the younger girl’s hair. Yoobin’s hand returns itself to Handong’s cheek, her thumb gently stroking the soft skin beneath her hand.

 

“It was Yoohyeon, wasn’t it?”

 

Yoobin snorts and Handong looks at her in surprise before grinning.

 

“I’m right, aren’t I? She was your secret source! I knew that she’d tell you-“ Handong’s cut off by Yoobin’s lips meeting her own and all she can do is dumbly stare at the other girl.

 

Before Handong has time to react, Yoobin quickly pulls back and her eyes are flitting between Handong’s own.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

 

Handong just shakes her head and smiles, leaning forward and enveloping Yoobin’s lips with hers in a slow, gentle kiss. Their eyes flutter closed and Yoobin’s arms secure themselves around Handong’s waist. One of Handong’s hands finds a way into Yoobin’s hair and the other settles at the base of the younger girls neck.

 

They eventually pull away from each other lazily but still remain close with their foreheads pressed together.

 

“That was hot.”

 

The pair on the sofa break apart like they’ve been shocked by electricity. Yoobin grips onto Handong tightly to stop her from falling to the floor and glares at her friend.

 

“Yoohyeon I swear to god, you better have a good reason for being here.”

 

The aforementioned girl just shrugs her shoulders and saunters to the small kitchen and retrieves a bottle of water from the fridge.

 

“I was thirsty but after seeing that I’m parched now.” And before the new couple can say anything in retaliation, Yoohyeon sprints back to her room and the click of the door lock can be heard.

 

Handong buries her head into Yoobin’s neck, “She’s so-“ she’s unable to form any other words and just resorts to groaning.

 

Yoobin rub Handong’s back and rests her cheek on the top of the girls head. She’s hums quietly.

 

“She’s so Yoohyeon.”

 

“And stupid.”

 

“Also annoying.”

 

“She’s pretty childish too.”

 

“But she’s also kind of the reason we’re cuddling right now.” Yoobin pulls away and leans back against the sofa and Handong tilts her head up to look at her.

 

“You’re right, she had a talk with me about you last week.”

 

Yoobin narrowed her eyes ever so slightly, “She did with me too...”

 

They suddenly burst into a fit of giggles, clutching tight to each other.

 

“We should thank her somehow.”

 

“Don’t worry Dongie, I’ll think of something. But first, I’d like to go back to before we were rudely interrupted..”

 

**Author's Note:**

> and........ scene
> 
> twitter: scftdami — hmu uwu


End file.
